The truth from pinkolol16
It all started with a video called "The Truth of Starman3" on Youtube... But even before that was why this video was created. Now apparently, there have been alot of videos about "the truth" on Youtube. Many, showing the same screenshots, images and proof from Skype convos, all spreading to late last year to early this year, even past when I joined (25 February 2013, Australian time). During early this year, yes, I did feel that after I knew what he was like, he was horrible, to the point where I nearly left, twice. More than that, taken hourly breaks to not even think of his horrible deeds. Like, he once said Moon World was bad because one of his ideas, which involved doppels, which were all supposed to be gone after Blooper 40, which could've made a reference, was rejected, for obvious reasons. During instances like these, I got angry because he had no right to just do that because he didn't get his way, which is one of the evidence of the Skype convos. Then, he was horrible. There were other times where I felt he ignored me, but blamed himself to the point where I've returned, twice. In my timezone, and because I'm young, I clearly, have school. But my timezone of school is when they're all talking until eventually, they sleep when I return. Well, that's now, in the beginning, very beginning, it wasn't that way, but off-topicness goes away so I can continue. I have read a few of the messages from each of these few weeks, and honestly, it's taken a slow, long time, but he is slowly changing into a person not seen in the screenshots. He's trying to fix numerous broken promises, stolen ideas and everything. Cd told him to quit Xat to make the forums, which are honestly better IMO. I won't mention some instances of these Skype messages, because I don't want to make anyone in there angry I spoke out and make them blame me (when I haven't done anything ) for showing some truth. BUT, I will say, he has definitely been going well, sometimes, I marvel at what I see when I come home, that is, if Skype isn't a douche and leaves half the messages hours to come in (it can process 900 messages one day within a second but can't process 200-400 without waiting 4 hours -_-), whenever they aren't complaining about JTC (uuuuuuugh), I love seeing them have fun, and when I see SM3 saying things continuously every day or two days or week, I feel happy he's trying to do that. Also, JTC mentioned he has tried to fall in love with several young girls. Well, there are two girls in YTR, none of the messages I saw aimed at me or the other girl (Fawn), have been sex-related, not to mention, he has said some of the others are "annoying" at stages (I'm not going to say more OR the direct messages because Skype's a douche). Now I'm probably giving a bagful to the troll, and I'm playing a huge game of tennis. BUT. I don't care if I get stupid comments from PEOPLE (I know who those people may be) saying that "he hasn't" or "check the video again.." I'm in the Skype group, and I have enough evidence to prove it. I will NOT state it here. BUT. I don't want any silly comments, and even so, I might not respond and if it's from trolls who will not stop, block. Sorry, but every day, they're talking and talking about the whole troll war, and honestly, they told me last year was like this? I don't want this year to be the same. Please take it from ones who know the truth. There's a reason, as smart as I am(and I am VERY smart), to stay with SM3. For all these reasons. Somehow, I KNEW he'd change somewhere, it would just take a long time. I was right. So, I'm going to leave all of you to stare at this, and if any stupid comments, come, well..... you know what it'll be. Bye, peeps, enjoy my raging. Pinkolol16 tells the story about starman3 and the mario statue SM3 told me a story on the 30th of March 2013. Today, in short terms. It was a story where there were a ton of Super Mario statues and he went to stores and hugged it every single time. Not to mention, he actually had one asked, by his mum from Nintendo's HQ and it lives in his house now, living with a sociopath. His mum called several stores and told him the day she brought one home must've been a heck ton of money and he hasn't grown up since then really, mentally. Never tell me a secret if I end up hating you lol. I was told this story 2 years ago. I share this to warn you he has not and will not grow from that day onward or from the day he stepped foot on the internet. videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1eLcDVsFt0